Thirteenth Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine in September 27-November 29) *Dr. Lisa Cuddy - Lisa Edelstein (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Chase Carrey - Kal Penn (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine in October 3, 2013-January 9, 2014) *Dr. Leslie Shay - Lauren German (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine in January 9-May 15, 2014) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (303): Citadel - September 24, 2015 Written by: Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: David Rodriguez (Production Code: EP08) #Episode 2 (304): Profiling 202 - October 1, 2015 Written by: David Hemingson, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: EP10) #Episode 3 (305): Unguarded - October 8, 2015 Written by: Paul Willam Davies, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: EP09) #Episode 4 (306): A Taste of Panama City - October 15, 2015 Written by: Karin Gist and Andy Reaser, Directed by: Geary McLeod (Production Code: EP12) #Episode 5 (307): Controlled Descent - October 22, 2015 Written by: Heather Mitchell, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: EP11) #Episode 6 (308): Halloween Candy - October 29, 2015 Teleplay by: Karin Gist and Andy Reaser, Story by: Monica Macer, Meg Marinis and Andrea Newman, Directed by: Nick Gomez and Peter Werner (Production Code: EP13) #Episode 7 (309): Sledgehammer - November 5, 2015 Teleplay by: Meg Marinis and Andy Reaser, Story by: Greg Garcia and Karen Gist, Directed by: Michael Katleman (Production Code: EP15) #Episode 8 (310): Evidence of Things Not Seen - November 12, 2015 Written by: Karin Gist and Andy Reaser, Directed by: Geary McLeod (Production Code: EP16) #Episode 9 (311): Rasputin - November 19, 2015 Written by: Paul Willam Davies, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: EP14) #Episode 10 (312): Tone Death - February 11, 2016 Written by: Peter Blauner and Heather Mitchell, Directed by: David Rodriguez (Production Code: FP01) #Episode 11 (313): Teenage Mutant Milk Caused Hurdles - February 18, 2016 Written by: David Hemingson, Directed by: Peter Werner (Production Code: FP02) #Episode 12 (314): Immortality - February 25, 2016 Written by: Adam Frost and Michael Zebede, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: FP04) #Episode 13 (315): Fidelis Ad Mortem - March 3, 2016 Written by: Adam Frost and Michael Zebede, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: FP05) #Episode 14 (316): The Fish Rots from the Head - March 10, 2016 Written by: Peter Blauner and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: FP03) #Episode 15 (317): Up in Flames - March 17, 2016 Written by: Paul Willam Davies, Directed by: Peter Werner (Production Code: FP08) #Episode 16 (318): Health is the New Blood - March 24, 2016 Written by: Andrea Newman, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: FP06) #Episode 17 (319): Pencils Down - March 31, 2016 Written by: Adam Frost and Michael Zebede, Directed by: Nick Gomez (Production Code: FP07) #Episode 18 (320): Miseducation of Susan Ross - April 7, 2016 Written by: Karin Gist and Andy Reaser, Directed by: David Rodriguez (Production Code: FP09) #Episode 19 (321): Bloody Prescriptions Anyone? - April 14, 2016 Written by: Paul Willam Davies, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: FP10) #Episode 20 (322): Scarred by Many Past Frustrations - April 21, 2016 Written by: Peter Blauner, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: FP11) #Episode 21 (323): Certain Agony of the Battlefield - April 28, 2016 Written by: Monica Macer and Meg Marinis, Directed by: Peter Werner (Production Code: FP12) #Episode 22 (324): Holding On - May 5, 2016 Written by: Greg Garcia and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: FP13) #Episode 23 (325): Everybody Dies - May 12, 2016 Written by: Greg Garcia, David Hemingson and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Rick Kelly (Production Code: FP14) Home Media *The Complete Thirteenth Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 21, 2016 and Region 2: July 26, 2016. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E01.JPG|Citadel Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E02.JPG|Profiling 202 Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E03.JPG|Unguarded Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E04.JPG|A Taste of Panama City Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E05.JPG|Controlled Descent Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E06.JPG|Halloween Candy Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E07.JPG|Sledgehammer Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E08.JPG|Evidence of Things Not Seen Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E09.JPG|Rasputin Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E10.JPG|Tone Death Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E11.JPG|Teenage Mutant Milk Caused Hurdles Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E12.JPG|Immortality Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E13.JPG|Fidelis Ad Mortem Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E14.JPG|The Fish Rots from the Head Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E15.JPG|Up in Flames Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E16.JPG|Health is the New Blood Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E17.JPG|Pencisl Down Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E18.JPG|Miseducation of Susan Ross Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E19.JPG|Bloody Prescriptions Anyone? Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E20.JPG|Scarred by Many Past Frustrations Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E21.JPG|Certain Agony of the Battlefield Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E22.JPG|Holding On Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S13E23.JPG|Everybody Dies Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series